Flyback converters are widely used due to isolated input-output voltages, relatively low product cost, relatively low space requirements, and other benefits. However, when the output current is relatively high and the output voltage is relatively low, conduction losses and reverse recovery losses of a secondary-side rectifier diode in a traditional flyback converter can be relatively high, resulting in reduced efficiency. In one approach, a MOSFET power transistor with relatively low on resistance can be used in a synchronous rectification technique to replace the rectifier diode, and to improve the conversion efficiency of the converter.